monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GemHunter7734/I'm New Here, Help?
Hey I'm GemHunter 7734 and I found out about this site from BariothQueen today. I'm still relatively new to the Monster Hunter Wiki site and even more so to this one so I'm kinda hoping someone will read this and offer to help me get used to this site. I guess I should offfer some explanation to the origin of my username. For some reason I still cannot explain, I have a fascination with collecting gems and jewl-like items in almost all applicable games that I play, and MHFU was (and still is) no exception. Anyways here's another reason i posted this blog; there's a few projects ive been working on based on MHFU that would be potentially useful in fanfictions and RP's. Right now the ones I am working on include a list of the edible items from MHFU, a list of non-armor attire in MHFU (elaborated on in the next paragraph), and, the one I have put the most work into, a list of lab items from MHFU (also elaborated on in the next paragraph). In case you are wondering what I meant by non-armor attire, the list includes mainly 3 things. The first is simply armor that resembles non-armor attire. Examples of this would be the Guild Knight Feather, the Mafumofu Armor Set, and the Bistro Set. The second category is any award that is/could be used as attire. Examples of this would include the Village Chief's Scarf/Glove/Coat/Hat, the Mane Necklace, and Nekoht's Coat. Finally, the third category, and this is the one that I am having the most difficulty finding items for, is non-armor attire mentioned in quest descriptions. So far I have only been able to find two examples of this in MHFU (the only MH game I have played so far); a Rajang Fur Coat (from the description of one of the Rajang Quests), and a Hypnocatrice-Feather Hat (from the description of Nekoht's urgent Hypnocatrice quest). In case you were wondering what I meant by lab items, there are quite a few categories. The lab itself would be a research complx that would pay for certain items for the purpose of research. So far I have made a few categories for these items, though some of the items from my current list don't fit any of them. The first of them would be monster organ items. These would be researched in the hope of discovering new weaknesses for their origin species. Examples of this would include items like Screamers, Monoblos Heart, and Narga Brainstem. The second category would be monster-based substances, which would be researched for the purpose of discovering new uses for them. Examples for this category would include Monster Broth, Fire Wyvern Marrow, Pale Extract, and Wyvern Tears. The third category would be biological study exhibits, which is a little more difficult to explain, but it would include items like Khezu Whelps, Springnight Carp, Eggs, and some insects. The only other category I ahve been able to come up with is a literary area which would include book and other document items. If you could help me get used to this site or wanna use any of my ideas in your fanfiction/Rp, please comment to tell me. I'm open to letting anyone use the ideas as long as I am given proper credit. Thanks in advance. Category:Blog posts